


A New Life With Eddie:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedrooms, Beds, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coffee, Consensual, Dogs, Dogwalking/Taking The Dog Out, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Episode: s08e02 Na La 'Ilio (Dog Days), Established Relationship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Mornings, Poisoning, Poisoning/Radiation Poisoning, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Service Dogs, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slash, Wake Up/Wake Up Call, Walking the dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny decided to adopt Eddie, & make sure that he has a great life with them, But they are getting the gift of him, What is their routine like?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	A New Life With Eddie:

*Summary: Steve & Danny decided to adopt Eddie, & make sure that he has a great life with them, But they are getting the gift of him, What is their routine like?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett, & his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams were sleeping peacefully during the most perfect morning, that Honolulu had produced in awhile, They were snuggling up against each other, & just loved being with each other, Eddie, Their new dog, came up to them, & he placed his head on Steve's stomach, & did a little whimper.

 

"Hey, Buddy, Let's get you all sorted out, Okay ?", He whispered, as he got up to put on some shorts, & he made sure that Danny was still sleeping, but instead, he found him awake, & had a lazy smile on his face, which made the former seal fall in love with him all over again. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up, But Eddie needs to be fed, & taken out, So I will do it". The Loudmouth Detective said with a nod, "I am gonna make some coffee, Join me, when you two come back in". "Copy that", The Five-O Commander said, as he & the dog leaves the room.

 

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me & Danny", Steve tells Eddie, as he was doing his "business", & he continued on, "Danny is worried about me, Ever since I told him about the radiation poisoning, & I think that he would be relieved, If you are here, helping taking care of me, So, You can stay with me, as long as you like". The Golden Retriever was done, & lets out a "woof", & then they hurried back inside.

 

When he got back in, He found that Danny put his coffee cup on his bedside table, "You are a god, Thanks, Danno", He took a sip, as Danny was doing the same thing. The Loudmouth Detective said, "You are welcome", They shared a kiss, & put their now empty coffee cups on their tables. The Blond calls Eddie up on the bed, & said, "Come on, Boy, Get in between me, & Steve", The Dog followed exactly what Danny was saying, & they all went back to sleep, as the sun was coming up, & they will start the day sooner.

 

The End.


End file.
